Fallout: Pokémon
by PokemonManiac1987
Summary: They came to be... in the place called the 'Capital Wasteland'. Five years since project purity came to be. Three years after the lone wanderer passed away. "What have I done?"
1. Chapter 1

"W-what... have... I... done?" I asked aloud.

I was standing above an unconscious vaporeon. There was fresh blood all over her. I looked down at my front paws and saw that my normal magenta fur was now red… it was the vaporeon's blood. I couldn't believe what I had done.

I quickly got my bag and used my medical equipment to patch the vaporeon up.

Once I was done I carried her over to some shade under a tree.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Then I ran off in no particular direction. Tears where threatening my eyes.

I ended up running into someone and we both fell down.

"Oh, sorry." the pokémon said.

I got up and saw that the pokémon was a umbreon.

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he said, "Have you seen a female vaporeon anywhere around here?"

"Oh, urm… y-yes."

"Where?" he said, panic clear in his voice.

"We're not to far from her. I'll t-take you there."

"Hang on, why have to got blood on your legs and paws?" he shouted, backing up.

"Y-you'll find out."

So, I lead him to where I left the vaporeon but he was a bit behind me.

Once we got there he ran over to her.

"Vaporeon, what happened?"

I walked over to him.

"I-I d-d-did th-this." I said and then my tears escaped and started streaming down my face, "I attacked her but then when I came to my senses I saw what I had done and then guilt consumed me conscious so I used my medical supplies to patch her up and then I ran."

"You what?" he shouted.

I backed away in fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit protective of my family." he said.

"She's your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, she is."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, but why did you attack her in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said I attacked her them I came to my senses. I can't really remember what happened before."

"W-where… am… I?" Vaporeon said as she opened her eyes, "Umbreon, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here." he replied, "How do you feel?"

"I still feel dizzy and some pain but other then that I'm ok."

"Vaporeon, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Vaporeon looked at me and then screamed.

"Calm down, Vaporeon." Umbreon said, "She's not going to hurt you any more. She's the one who fixed you up."

"Here, take all of my medical supplies. It's the least I can do for attacking you." I said giving them my bag with my medical stuff in.

"You keep them." Umbreon said.

"W-why?" I asked.

"We can't just take your stuff because you attacked me. We're not like that." Vaporeon said.

"B-but I'm giving them to you. You're not just taking them." I said.

"You're going to need them more then us. We've got plenty anyway." Vaporeon said.

"There's got to be something I can do. I feel really bad." I said.

Vaporeon tried to get up but fell back down while groaning in pain.

"Do you two think you could carry me home?" Vaporeon asked.

"Sure." me and Umbreon replied.

So, we picked her up and laid her on our backs and carried her to her and Umbreon's house.

It was getting dark by the time we got there. I saw a leafeon and a glaceon just in front of a two story house.

"Vaporeon, what happened?" the glaceon asked, worry filling her voice.

"This espeon attacked me." Vaporeon replied.

"B-but why is she here?"

"She bandaged me up when I was unconscious."

"Still doesn't explain why she's here." the leafeon said.

Me and Umbreon put Vaporeon down.

"I best leave now." I said, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

I turned around and started walking away.

"Espeon, wait!" Umbreon shouted.

I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Do you... want to stay here for the night?" Umbreon asked.

"After what I did?" I replied.

"You made up for it by giving her first aid."

"But what if I attack someone again? I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Come on. I don't want you to go out and be cold on the way back to your house."

A tear leaked from my right eye and I wiped it away.

"I… don't have a house." I said, "I don't live anywhere. I've got no family. No friends. Nothing!"

I broke out crying again.

"Live with us then." Glaceon said.

"I don't want to hurt you though." I said.

"No need to worry." Leafeon said, "If it does happen again, we know so we'll be more alert so we can stop you."

"So, what do you say, do you want to live with us?" Vaporeon asked.

"Sure." I replied, "Thank you."

"I'm going to get dinner started." Glaceon said and went into the house.

"I better go and report some more news." Umbreon said.

"You report news?" I asked.

"Follow me." he said then started walking behind the house.

When we went round the corner I saw a tall radio tower. We went inside and up some stairs. We went through a door that lead to a fairly big room with tons of equipment and there was music playing.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

Umbreon sat in a chair in front of a microphone.

The music stopped and Umbreon started talking, "Hellooooo, Capital Wasteland! This is Three Dog, coming to you loud and proud from Galaxy News Radio."

 _Galaxy News Radio? I've heard that before,_ I thought.

He continued talking, "Those scumbag slavers way over in Paradise Falls have been seen going towards Evergreen Mills, but who else have been seen heading over that way, raiders. Children, you don't need me to put two and two together."

 _Oh, god,_ I thought.

"Until next time, this is Three Dog." Umbreon said then howled like a dog, "And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! Bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts. Now, some music."

Umbreon then put on a song.

"Slavers and raiders heading to Evergreen Mills?" I asked.

"Indeed." Umbreon replied.

"Also, what's with the name 'Three Dog'?"

"It's just a name I thought of. Something that someone would be more interested and not boring. But just keep calling me Umbreon."

"Ok."

"Lets go back to the house. I think dinner is going to be ready in a few minuets."

Umbreon picked up a bag then we started walking.

"Umbreon, why is there only the odd few places that have trees?" I asked.

"Some war that the humans had wiped out all life except for the people in the vaults and some of the mutated people." he replied.

We got to the house and entered.

"Just in time." Glaceon said coming up to us, "Dinners ready."

We all sat down in the dining room and started eating.

Once everyone had finished Umbreon started talking, "I have something for everyone."

Umbreon got the bag and got out five strange objects.

"What are they?" I asked.

"It's called a 'Pipboy 3000'." Umbreon replied, "They can tell you what items you have, how much radiation you have, whether you have any crippled limbs and some other uses."

Then Umbreon gave one to everyone.

"Put them on one of your front legs." Umbreon said.

"How to you use it?" Vaporeon asked.

"Press the button that says 'Status' on the bottom." he replied.

I put it on my front left leg and then pressed the Status button and it showed the outline of a espeon with green bars and green lines showing what limbs they are connected to. The bar that was connected to my tail was half full.

"According to this, my tail is in bad condition." I said.

"Here's a stimpack." Leafeon said giving me a stimpack.

I ejected the stimpack into my tail then I looked at the pipboy. The bar connected to my tail was full now.

"Cool." I said, "All fixed up."

"Now, on the same screen, there should be a box with the word 'Rad' in it." Umbreon said, "Press it."

I pressed the button and there was a meter with numbers on it. The arrow was at the five hundred mark.

"Damn scientists." I mumbled.

"What is it, Espeon?" Glaceon asked.

"My radiation level is at five hundred." I replied.

"Oh, god. Dad can you get rid of her radiation?" Umbreon said.

"Follow me, Espeon." Leafeon said.

Leafeon lead me to an infirmary inside the house.

It took a bit but Leafeon got rid of all of the radiation that I had. We went to the living room where everyone was.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Three Dog, it's Knight Captain Ruby." came a female voice.

"Come in!" Umbreon said.

I heard the front door open and three pokémon came in with some sort of armour on.

"Who's this espeon?" the pokémon, who assumed was Ruby, said.

"Don't worry, she's living here now." Umbreon replied.

"Who are you lot?" I asked.

"We're members of the Brotherhood of Steel." Ruby replied.

"I swear I've seen the armour you're wearing before." I said, "Someone died and I took the armour, the weapon they had, the ammo and some kind of holotag or something." I said.

"Where is it?" Ruby asked.

"Not to far from here. I stored a bunch of stuff that I found. Only if I knew how to use the armour."

"We should go and get it." Umbreon said, "There's not to much on weaponry, ammo and armour here."

"How are we going to carry it all?" I asked.

"We're just going to have to take as many trips as we need to, depending on how good everything is."

"What weapons have you got, that we can use, Three Dog?" Ruby asked.

"We've got a combat shotgun, which is the gun in the best condition and has a lot of ammo." Umbreon replied.

"Give that to Espeon." Ruby said, "I'll stay here while Espeon and my two knights go and gather as much as they can."

"A gun?" I said, "I've never used one before."

"It's simple." Umbreon said, "Let me get the gun and ammo and I'll show you."

So, Umbreon got the gun and ammo and gave it to me.

He showed me how to use it, he then gave me a holster. I put the holster on and put the shotgun in it and put as many shotgun shells into the pouch on the side of it. Then me and the two knights set out to get the stuff that I gathered.

We wasn't too far from the house when I stopped and checked the pipboy. I went onto the data section and saw that there was a button labelled 'Radio' so I went onto it and saw that Galaxy News Radio was the only one it picked up so I turned it on and then continued walking while listening the music that was playing since the knights didn't talk at all.

We got to a clearing and went to the centre of it.

"All the stuff is buried under here." I said.

One of the knights got out a shovel and started digging. A bit down we heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

"There are the boxes." I said.

We lifted all of the boxes above ground and opened them.

"Laser pistols and rifles with tons of ammo for them." one of the knights said.

"Hand over the stuff." a voice said.

We all looked at where the voice came from and saw three raiders.

The knights got their laser rifles and started shooting at them.

One of the raiders ran around and then ran up to me with his lead pipe so I got my shotgun and shot him in the face which killed him instantly.

I looked at where the other two raiders were and saw that they were dead.

The knights then got out the armour that I gathered from the hole.

"How did you get all of this power armour?" a knight asked.

"I gathered it from some of the dead brotherhood members." I replied, "I'm not sure what they were killed by though."

"There's also a set of the outcast's armour. It appears to be for a espeon."

"We can't use it really. We don't have the right colour paint to repaint it." the other knight said.

"Only if I knew how to use it. If I did I would've used it a long time ago." I asked.

"You could ask for training from Knight Commander Ruby."

"Let's take it and I'll ask." I said.

"You're carrying it though."

"I know." I said.

So, we took everything that we could that was useful and I carried the outcast power armour and a few guns.

Once we got back we put everything in the centre of the living room.

"Wow, you sure did gather a lot of stuff, Espeon." Umbreon said.

"It's all in good condition as well." Ruby said, "But why did you bring the outcast armour? We can't use it."

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me to use it." I said.

"If you let us take all of the other power armour, I'll teach you." Ruby replied, "I'll teach everyone so if you find more you can use it but you're going to want to paint the red a different colour so you're not mistaken for an outcast."

"Deal." I said.

"Ok, so, who's first?" Ruby asked.

"Espeon should go first and have the outcast armour since it is, technically, hers." Umbreon said.

"So, when do you want to start, Espeon?" Ruby asked.

"Now if you don't mind." I replied.

It took a while but I learned how to use the armour.

We went back inside, since we did if outside so we had more space, and I was wearing the power armour.

"Now try getting shot at." Umbreon said as we entered the living room.

I stood on my hind legs and took off the helmet and put it on the table on the left side of the room.

"Have you got any paint?" I asked.

"We've got red, black and magenta." Glaceon said.

"Can I use the magenta?" I asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Where is it?"

"In the basement." Leafeon said.

"Just, please, paint down there." Glaceon said, "We can't repaint anything, really."

"Ok." I replied and took my helmet and went down into the basement.

Once I was down in the basement I got the magenta paint, took the armour off and started painting it.

It took a bit but I painted all the red places magenta and waited for it to dry by the small fire place that was down here.

It didn't take to long to dry. I put the armour back on and went up stairs.

I looked into the living room and looked at the clock. It was ten past ten in the afternoon.

Umbreon came up to me.

"Everyone else has gone to bed and I'm going now." he said.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"The only other bed in the house is the one in my room." he replied, "So, I guess you're sleeping in my room."

"Ok."

"Could you do something tomorrow for me?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to deliver something for me in Megaton."

"Sure, I can do that for you."

"Thanks, I'll give you the package in the morning and you can leave after breakfast."

We went up to his room. I took off my armour, holster and all of the shotgun shells and them under the bed I was sleeping in. Then, I got into the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **This chapter is shorter than the previous but I wanted to get it out and it has been a month since I've updated this one. So with nothing else to say, here is chapter two.**

* * *

I woke up. The first thing I did was put on my armour but I attached my helmet onto the clips on the back of the chest plate. I then got the shotgun and put it on the clips on the side of the chest plate and put the shotgun shells into the small box next to the gun holster.

I then went downstairs, into the living room.

"Morning, Espeon." Umbreon said.

"Morning." I replied.

"So, are you ready for your trip to Megaton?"

"Yeah."

"It is quite far away."

"How far?"

"Follow me."

We went to the radio building and we stood in front of a large map.

"Over there." he said pointing to a square with three small buildings in it, "I'll upload the location onto your pipboy. It'll be a square with a diagonal rectangle inside of it until you actually go there yourself." he said.

"That is quite the distance." I replied.

"Put your pipboy into the slot on the right."

I did as he said.

"Done." he said.

I took it out of the slot and looked at the world map and saw Megaton's location.

"I forgot to say before. I've modified them so it's like a walkie talkie so we can keep in touch." he said.

We went and had breakfast and afterwards I set out on my journey to Megaton.

I didn't get to far before some raiders attacked me. Two of them had combat shotguns and two had ten millimetre pistols. I got onto my hind legs and got my shotgun out.

The two with combat shotguns ran up to me and started shooting. I ran behind some rocks for cover but they jumped over the rock and pinned me to the ground on my stomach.

"Look what we have here." one of the raiders said.

They then took my helmet off and chucked it behind them. Then they took my shotgun and all of the shells I had.

"It's a pretty face." another one of them said, leaning down in front of my face and holding it up to face him by my chin, "I honestly don't want to kill her."

The one holding my chin was wearing some red cloth wrapped around his forehead.

"So we won't then." another said.

"My name's Dave." the on in front of me said, "Now get up and take off the armour."

I slowly stood up and took the power armour off.

The other three then tied all of my legs together, shoved some cloth in my mouth, tied some rope around my mouth to keep it in and then blind folded me.

"Only if we had that thing called 'duck tape'" I heard one of the raiders say.

 _Only if I had gone crazy now. I really screwed up,_ I thought to myself.

I then felt them pick me up.

"You may as well go to sleep. Our base is quite a distance." Dave said.

 _He's got a point_ , I thought and then went to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Finally, you're awake." I heard Dave say.

There was something cold around my neck but I couldn't see what it was.

"Now, we're going to untie you and if you try to run away that collar will blow your head off." Dave said.

"O-ok." I said.

He then went behind me and untied me.

"So, for now, you can go and explore the base and get familiar with it's layout but no going into the armoury." Dave said.

I nodded and then got up.

"Are you a good cook?" Dave asked.

"I've never cooked before." I replied.

"Well, can you name what you are good at?"

"I'm a good doctor."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Well, you can leave. Just don't bother the chief."

I left and started exploring the base.

 _How to escape? I guess I should find the armoury_ , I thought.

I then felt someone grab my tail.

"Hey sexy." someone behind me said.

I turned around and saw another raider.

"You're coming with me." he said.

"Like I have any choice." I muttered.

"I heard that!" he shouted and then he slapped me.

I stumbled back. I then punched him and he fell to the floor. I then took his silenced ten millimetre pistol and shot him in the head.

I dragged his body into a place where I was sure they wouldn't look and chucked the pistol in with him.

 _I could actually use this to my advantage if I get into the armoury,_ I thought.

I went back to the room I was in when I was fist brought here and I heard talking so I hid behind the wall.

"They say that vault 666 still has humans living in it."

"They also say that vault 101 has humans in it."

"But none of us want to go and check."

"How about we get that espeon to go and check them."

"Great idea. Let's go find her."

"I'm already here." I said, walking into the room.

"So, we're sending her to explore the vaults." came Dave's voice.

We all turned to face him.

"Do you want to do it, Espeon?" Dave asked, "If you do then we'll let you go free."

"Sure." I replied.

"Put a tracking chip on her."

One of them put the chip on my neck.

I then got all of my stuff from the armoury and quickly left.

I got a distance away before I sat on the ground and started typing up what they wanted me to do on the quests tab on my pip-boy and set it as an active quest. I also put as an optional task to get the chip removed instead.

I need to be more careful." I muttered.

Then a beeping sound started playing. I quickly got up and looked around before realising it was coming from my pip-boy.

"For the love of." I said out loud before looking at my pip-boy and seeing that umbreon was calling me.

I answered, "Hello."

"Hey, Espeon, are you all right?"

"Yeah, had a run in with some raiders." I replied and continued walking to Megaton.

"Ok, good"

I checked my map, "I'm actually not far from Megaton now."

"I was getting worried. It's been five days and you hadn't called in and you didn't answer any of my calls."

 _Five days? No, I couldn't have been there for that long_ , I thought.

"Well, I better go. See ya." he said.

"Bye." I muttered still thinking about how long it's been.

Then he ended the call.

"Well, that's five day wasted." I sighed.

I then check my radiation. It was at five hundred.

I kept walking slowly, feeling dizzy.

"No, I can't. I don't want to. I won't." I said, quietly.

"Are you ok?" I heard a masculine voice say before everything went black.

I woke up after god knows how long. There was only one really dim light above me. I looked at my feet. My power armour was red.

"N-n-n-no." I stuttered. "NO!"

I got up and backed up into some bars.

"W-w-where am I?" I asked not expecting to get an answer.

"You're in jail." said the same voice from before.

A richu came out from the dark.

"I must of..." I said and then hit my head off of the bars behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Well, me and keeping a minimum chapter length don't go well together. So expect random lengths depending on what I feel is long enough.**

* * *

"I asked if you was ok, then you go and attack me." the richu said.

I continued hitting my head of off the bars.

"Can you stop that." he said.

I then stopped, feeling dizzy. I looked at my front leg and saw my pip-boy was still there. I looked at my radiation level and it was at five hundred.

"It must be connected to my radiation." I muttered.

"I do have an offer for you." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone's daughter has gone missing and I don't have time to go and search for her."

"I'll help."

"Here is everything to be known about her." he said, putting a few pieces of paper into the cell.

I picked them up. It read 'Name: Hana. Sex: Female. Age: Ten. Pokémon: Fennekin. Mother: Haru. Residence: Small. North west of bomb.'

He then unlocked the cell and gave me my stuff back.

"Lazy git." I muttered and left.

I looked at my map and saw that I was in Megaton.

I then went to the house it said on the notes.

Once I got there I knocked on the door. It slowly opened and I saw a braxien with tear stains on her face.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"Are you Haru?" I asked

She slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm here about your missing daughter." I replied.

"R-really?" she asked.

I could see a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes," I said, "I just need to ask you some questions first."

"Come in." she said.

I went in and sat on one of the chairs while she sat on a chair opposite me.

I took off my helmet.

"So, what was your daughter's last known location?" I asked.

"She was near the main entrance with a close friend of mine." she replied.

"What were they doing?"

"My friend was watching her for me while I slept for a bit because I had a terrible headache."

"Where does your friend live?"

"She lives near the bomb. Her name's Miwa."

"There's a bomb?"

"Yeah, don't worry though, it's been disarmed for a couple years now."

I nodded, "Good."

 _How did I not notice the bomb? It even said on the papers that the richu gave me_ , I thought.

I typed up all of the information into the notes section of my pipboy.

"I'm going to go see her now." I said.

"One sec, why are you looking for her?" she asked.

"The sheriff made a deal with me but I'm also doing it because I want to help find her."

"Thank you." she said, "Here are some caps so you can buy some supplies."

She handed me a bag of caps. I read the label on the bag and it said '500 caps'.

"This is a lot of caps." I said.

"It's the least I can do." she said.

"I'll get going now, see ya." I said and then left.

I went and found Miwa's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer.

I went to the small restaurant looking thing and asked the pokémon there if they had seen Miwa. They said that they had moved out awhile ago.

I decided to look for clues near the main entrance.

There was a protectron there. I started looking around for anything that could give me a clue to where Hana had gone.

"What are you looking for?" came a voice.

I looked above the main entrance and saw a absol with a sniper rifle.

"Do you know anything about a ten year old fennekin called Hana going missing?" I asked.

"I was here when she was kidnapped." he replied, "I tried saving her but I couldn't get a shot off without hitting her. So, I ran down but when I got down the pokémon had already gotten out of my view."

"Do you know which way they went?"

"They headed north-west from here. I'm pretty sure they said something about a super duper mart."

I started walking north-west towards the super duper mart. I called Three Dog and told him what I was doing. He was ok with it.

Once I got there I saw a wide building. The Super Duper Mart.

I slowly opened the left hand door and walked in. I peeked into the room from the small hallway I was in. Nobody was there. So, I snook around and eventually came to a room where I heard pokémon talking.

"P-Please… just let me go." I heard a young female voice said.

Then laughing filled the room.

I took this chance and went in with my shotgun and aimed it at the raiders.

"How'd you get in here?" one of the raiders shouted.

"Now. Let. Her. Go." I growled.

"Why should we?" another one of the raiders asked.

"You'll get to see your brain on the outside of your skull." I replied.

They grabbed their guns and was about to shoot me but I pulled the trigger faster and killed them all. I looked down at the pokémon who was tied up. It was a fennekin.

"Is your name Hana?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. P-please don't hurt me." she replied.

"Don't worry. I'm here to take you back to your mother."

"R-really?"

I nodded.

I untied her and then we left back towards Megaton.

Once we got back I took Hana to her house and knocked on the door and Haru answered the door.

"Found her." I said.

Hana then embraced Haru in a hug and Haru hugged her back.

"How can I ever repay you?" Haru asked as she stopped hugging Hana and got her inside of her house.

"No need to." I replied.

I then got out a rad away and used it.

"Too be honest, the sheriff got me to do this instead of him killing me for attacking him but when I heard that it was a kidnapped child, my motive changed." I said.

"So, you only did it to not be killed?" Haru asked,

"No. I could've easily ran away and not saved her but I wanted to save her." I said then looked at the ground, "I want to make up for the things I've done."

"What things?"

"I… attacked an innocent vaporeon and almost killed her before I came to my senses and healed her before I ran off."

"Well, you did the right thing afterwards." she said with a small smile, "You corrected yourself."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

I then walked off to deliver the package that Three Dog wanted me to deliver.


	4. Chapter 4

I was looking around trying to find who I was meant to deliver the package to. I ended up stumbling on a place called 'Craterside Supply' and I heard that they buy and sell stuff so I went in.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" a female absol greeted.

"Are you Mimi, or know any more with that name?" I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I've got a delivery for you." I said, then handed her the package.

"Oh, this is the package from Three Dog, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, take this as payment." she said handing me a weapon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a railway rifle. It shoots railway spikes at high velocity and can sever body parts."

"Bit much just for delivering something." I said.

"You must of went to hell and back to get here and the package contains something important for what I'm working on."

"Can I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"Do you know anything about the Enclave?"

"The Enclave? They were wiped out just before Project Purity was started. Their oil rig was destroyed. Why do you want to know about them?"

"There are still a small number of them and… they turned me and some others into monsters. Only me and one other managed to escape. We got separated though. She… was really close to me."

"Close to you? Like close friends?"

"N-no." I said, tears coming to my eyes, "She was m-my."

"Was she family?"

I slowly nodded, "She was my sister."

"I'm so sorry. I hope you find her." she said getting a book from the nearby desk and handing it to me, "This book should have all the information about the Enclave, including information about the armour and weapons that they used."

"Thank you." I said.

"Esp… on, ar… you… ere?" came Umbreon's voice from my pip-boy.

"I'm here." I responded, bringing the pip-boy closer to my mouth.

"Have you delivered… package yet?"

"Yeah."

"You coming back?"

"I might stay here in Megaton for a day or two then come back. You also need to fix the signal on this or something."

"Kay. See ya." Umbreon said before it cut off.

I left Craterside Supply and went to find the hotel that I overheard someone talking about.

Once I had found the small hotel I rented a room for a couple days.

I then went outside the walls of the town and just looked around at the surroundings. I saw someone in the distance heading towards the town. They looked like a sylveon. I could see the ribbons coming from their body. It also looked like they were wearing power armour. The pain on the power armour though. It looked familiar.

Who ever the pokémon was it stopped and started staring at me. I quickly turned around and went back into the town.

"It… couldn't be." I muttered.

I stood there for a few moments.

I looked up towards the sniper.

"Hey, urm… absol?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Is that person with power armour still there?"

"Yeah, they're slowly coming this way. Come up here if you want and take a look through my sniper."

I went up to him and he handed me his sniper rifle. I looked through it at the pokémon that was heading this way.

"Are they someone dangerous?" the absol asked.

"Don't think so but they were staring at me. So, you might want to keep and eye on them." I replied, giving him his sniper back.

I went back down to the small, somewhat of a diner, and took a seat on one of the stools.

"What can I get ya?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"What is there?" I asked.

"Bramin meat… or a salad but that's expensive."

"I'll go without." I said.

I took off my helmet and attached it to my back.

I then screamed out in pain. My head was throbbing.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted.

I grabbed my head with my front paws. I quickly got up and ran out of the town.

I got a distance away before I stopped. My vision was getting darker. I could feel my heart racing.

"Hello, me." came a deep voice.

"Where are you?" I asked searching my surrounding quickly, "Come out!"

"Don't you get it? I am you! I'm in your head. I'm the one who's been using your body to attack and kill others. You may call me a mutation but I would prefer for you to call me… Fuzen." the other me said.

"So, Fuzen, why do you want to kill others?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"No one can be trusted. I wish I had enough time to kill that stupid vaporeon."

I lightly growled, "You monster."

"Oh, I'm not the monster. In fact we both are monsters."

"I'm no monster. You're the one making me do those things."

"Well, how about we go back to that town and kill that fennekin girl, Hana, was it?"

"You… you heartless bastard!"

"Call me what you want. It makes no difference."

"I will get rid of you or at least make it so you can't hurt anyone else."

No response.

"Where could I go?" I asked aloud.

"Hey there." came a voice.

I turned around and saw, what looked to be, a sawk in brotherhood of steel power armour.

"Hey." I replied.

"I overheard you talking to yourself. Need somewhere to hide?" he asked.

"It needs to be somewhere secure so I can't escape."

"So you can't escape?"

"I'm a monster. I've killed _so_ many innocent pokémon. Well, it's like another me, I don't know."

"You should learn how to control it."

"I'm not sure how!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes.

"Try not letting your radiation level get too high or there's something bothering you that's making the other you come out." he said.

"Well, I..." I started, hesitantly, "got separated from my sister."

"What does she look like?"

"She's an absol with a faint scar on her right cheek."

"Oh..." he said, "I hate to break this to you but… your sister… she's dead."

"Dead?" I asked, curious but my curiosity quickly turned to anger, "You liar!"

"It's the truth. I.. I-I saw it happen. I was training an initiate, they were a wastelander who was going to be accepted into our ranks. We were looking for any technology in an, what we assume to be, abandoned bunker. We found her sitting in a corner with power armour and a laser rifle laying a few feet from her.. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't respond. Then… the initiate… shot her in the head, killing her instantly. I ended up killing the initiate in retaliation. I buried you sister just outside the bunker then I went back in to search the place and found a holotape. I think you should listen to it."

He handed me a holotape and I put it in my pipboy and played it.

I could clearly hear my sister's voice, "Esp, if you're hearing this, then I must have died and you've found my body. I want to say… that I'm sorry. I've let you down. I wish that I could've still been with you. We were going to go back and help the others and kill the enclave. I know we said we'd do it together but please go back for them, as my final wish, go back and help the others who are still trapped but whatever you do just know… I still and always will love you."

The recording ended there. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked down at the ground, weeping over my sister's death.

I could feel something slowly stroking the back of my head. I looked up and saw that the absol had gotten out of his armour and was stroking my head. I then embraced him and cried into his neck. I heard him grunt a bit then I backed off realising I was still in my power armour.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's ok." he replied, "If you want I can take you to your sister's grave."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do."

"But don't you have to-"

"I'll take you." he said sternly then spoke softly, "It's not a problem."

I let out a small smile, "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"I'm ready to go whenever you are." he said, wiping my eyes and then getting back into his power armour.

"I'm ready." I said, putting my helmet on.

We went north-west from where we were.

We walked about half a mile until we came upon the bunker the absol was talking about. I could see the grave he had made. I went up to it and just stared at it.

"I _will_ save them. No. Matter. What." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Save who?" the absol asked.

"The others who couldn't escape with us." I replied.

"Escape?"

"From some Enclave soldiers and scientists who had formed a small group and trying to make something to turn us against each other."

"I'll come and help you if you want."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I could ask the Brotherhood if-"

I cut him off, "No. I'd rather not have an army going after them. There would be too many caught in the crossfire."

We went inside the bunker and I looked around and saw the power armour that my sister used and her laser rifle. I also saw the body of her murderer. I picked up the laser rifle and looked at it. It had a message engraved onto the side of the barrel that said 'I love you, Esp'.

I smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Ab."

I kept looking around and found some ammo containers that had fusion cells in them. I got sixty fusion cells altogether. I decided to throw out my ten millimetre pistol and it's ammunition and put Ab's laser rifle in it's place.

"Hey, Esp, I found another holotape!" the absol said.

I quickly went over to him and he gave me the holotape. I hastily put it into my pipboy and played it.

"I'm going to kill you!" came my sister's voice from the pipboy, "You son of a bitch! Give me my sister back!"

The tape ended.

"Oh, it's from when we were in _there_." I muttered.

"In there?" the absol asked.

"The Enclave's small base."

"Oh."

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked, realising that I didn't know his name.

"My name's Rex. Head Paladin Rex."

"Well, Rex, do you know anyone else from the Brotherhood who is skilled in combat? We could use one more with us."

"There's Senior Paladin Cody."

"Where is he?"

"He was sent to Galaxy News Radio a few days ago and was told to stay there until further notice."

"Any chance we could bring him along?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we'll just need to go to him."

"Let's head out then."

We left the bunker and went towards Galaxy News Radio.

We encountered some raiders along the way but we handled them with ease.

I was, honestly, surprised when Rex offered to help me and that he wouldn't tell the entire Brotherhood. I was sure that it would be going against what the Brotherhood stood for, from what I've read from random pieces of paper that I'd found in the Enclave's base while escaping.

When we got to Galaxy News Radio I was greeted by Umbreon.

"Hey, Espeon, I though that you were staying at Megaton for a bit." Umbreon greeted.

"I was then I found out something, personal." I replied.

"Ok, who's your friend?"

"My name's Rex." Rex said.

"Oh, from the Brotherhood?" Umbreon asked.

"Yes." Rex replied.

"I've heard Ruby talk about you."

"You talking about me?" came Ruby's voice.

"Hey, Ruby." Rex greeted her.

"Head Paladin." Ruby replied.

"Head Paladin?" Umbreon asked.

"Yeah, the ranks have changed because we found out the ranks that were originally used so I'm now a Paladin." Ruby explained.

"Huh, cool." Umbreon said.

"So, Head Paladin, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked Rex.

"I'm helping Esp, here, do something that means a lot to her." Rex answered.

"And what would that be?" Ruby asked.

"It's personal and I don't want the entire Brotherhood knowing what I'm doing." I said.

After a bit we all went in. Rex and I went to a separate room where none one else was. I found some paper and a pencil and I started drawing the plans for the Enclave base, or at least what I could remember of it.

"No happy endings will ever find you." Fuzen said.

I shook my head and then lightly growled.

"Are you ok?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, just hearing stuff." I replied.

"Hearing stuff?"

"It's Fuzen." I muttered.

"What?"

"It's Fuzen." I repeated.

"Fuzen?"

"The other me. I guess you could say. The side that wants to kill."

"It's all in your head." Fuzen said, "We are one. I'm your built up anger and frustration."

I growled again.

"Calm down." Rex said, "No use getting frustrated."

I started taking slow, calm breaths.

"Ok, so, how many people do you think we can take?" I asked.

"I would say three at most." Rex replied.

I nodded, "So who's going to be the third person?"

"I was thinking that Cody could come along."

"Well whoever is coming along we'll need to spend a bit of time so they can memorize the plan." I said and started drawing what we would do.

After a few minutes I finished drawing up the plan of action.

"Ok, so, while you and the other guy go and free all the captive pokémon, I'll be going to deal with some unfinished business and to make sure we wipe out the Enclave for good." I explained.

"When should we head out?" Rex asked.

"Well, if we need to go get Cody, then we should head out as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow, then?"

I nodded, "That'll be fine."

"Head Paladin?" came Ruby's voice.

I looked towards the door way and saw Ruby standing there.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"I just got word that Senior Paladin Cody was killed in action." Ruby said.

Rex sighed, "He was a good man. So, Esp, should we just head straight there, then?"

"Sure." I replied.

I went out of the room and left the house.

"If only you were still here. If only I knew what was coursing through your head before you were killed." I muttered.

" _You_ did this to us." came a voice that echoed through out the vast wasteland.


	6. Chapter 6

" _You_ killed us all..." came the same voice.

I looked around and my eyes landed on a blue, transparent eevee that was missing their front left leg.

"You killed me... wh?" the eevee asked.

My mind raced at the sight of the eevee.

 _"Wh-why are you doing this to me.?" an eevee asked from underneath me._

 _I had briefly regained control of myself._

 _"I'm sorry, I never wanted this." I said before Fuzen regained control._

 _This was the one time I could actually see what Fuzen was doing and I wished that it wasn't. I saw every gut wrenching detail. Fuzen did everything slowly and made it as painful as possible._

"I never wanted to do that to you." I told the eevee, "I never wanted to kill you. What happened to you, I would never wish on my worst enemy."

"Then why did you do it?" the eevee asked.

"It wasn't me. It was Fuzen, the..."

"Liar!" the eevee shouted.

"I'm not lying!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks, " _They_ did this to me, they created Fuzen who can take control of my body."

"Esp, who are you talking to?" came Rex's voice.

"The eevee in front of me." I replied, not taking my eyes off of the eevee.

"Esp, there's no one there." Rex said.

"There's an eevee standing right in front of me."

"There's no one there."

"It must all be in my head. I-it must be." I muttered.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just seeing things." I said, dismissing the subject.

Rex took off my power armour helmet and felt my forehead.

"You're burning up." Rex said.

"Wait, you said Cody was meant to have been staying here, so where did he go?" I asked.

"I never said that." Rex replied.

"I guess I'm just losing it."

"Might be because your ill, Esp, I think you have a fever." Rex said, feeling my forehead. again, "Take your power armour off, that'll help."

We went into the living room and then I did as he said as Rex explained when was happening to Umbreon.

"How could you have got sick?" Umbreon asked.

"Beats me." I replied.

"Just go and get into bed and rest."

"Otherwise we can't go out tomorrow if it gets worse." Rex said.

"Tell me before I get to argue, why don't you." I said and then went to bed.

I got into bed and laid there. I could feel the fever starting to take it's toll on me.

My vision got blurry and I swear I could see that transparent eevee from before.

"I'm... sorry." I whispered as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of gun fire. I quickly got up and looked out of the window and saw everyone finish fighting off raiders.

I saw a raider in the distance, which no one seemed to have noticed, who had a fat man. I looked around the room and saw a sniper rifle and I picked it up. I opened the window, aimed at the raiders head and shot. I managed to hit and kill the raider before I passed out.

"Esp? Esp! Are you ok?" came Rex's voice.

I groaned, stretching as I opened my eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out near the window." Rex replied.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're all fine."

"I saw the fight, pretty much." I said, slowly getting up

"Were you the one who shot the raider?"

"Yeah, barely."

Rex felt my forehead, "Your fever seems to be dying down."

"We're heading out now." I said, getting my power armour from under the bed.

"But you haven't fully recovered yet." Rex said.

"Too bad. I'm not going to keep lying down while others are suffering. If you still want to come with me then come, if you've changed you mind then I'll be going." I said as I put on my power armour.

I got my weapons and left the house.

"I'm still coming with you." came Rex's voice.

I turned around and saw him with his power armour on.

"Let's go." I said and we both headed west towards Megaton which was our first stop before heading towards the Enclave base.

We got to Megaton and brought some more supplies.

"Esp, you're back?" came Haru's voice.

I turned around and saw Haru walking up to me.

"Hey, Haru, how have you and Hana been?" I asked.

"I've been fine and Hana's been as lively as ever." Haru replied.

"That's great." I said.

"Come on Esp, if we plan to get to the base in time." Rex said.

I looked towards him and nodded, "Ok."

I said farewell to Haru and then me and Rex left.

We walked in silence. I was thinking about what Ab had said from the first holotape that Rex found. The words that got to me the most was when she said that she let me down.

"You didn't let me down. I'm the one that should be apologising." I muttered.

"What'd you say?" Rex asked.

"Oh, I'm just talking to myself." I replied, "I'm the reason that me and my sister got separated."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I… I got myself caught in a trap and Ab had to come back to help me. We almost got caught and it was all my fault."

"How was it your fault? Traps are meant to be hard to spot and I doubt you would be focusing when your running for your life. I've been in the same situation many times when I first joined the Brotherhood." Rex said.

"Really?" I asked, "But you seem so skilled."

"Everything changes all the time. The earth and those that live on it."

"Do… do you still think the plan is good?" I asked, my confidence dropping rapidly

"'A plan is only as good as those who see it through.'" Rex said, "That's what Cody always used to say when I asked the exact same question as you."

"He sounds quite wise." I said, my confidence coming back.

"That's the reason he was a senior paladin. Along with everything else."

"Yeah, I see why."

We then walked in silence.

"If you didn't mean to do this to us, then prove… it..." came a _very_ familiar voice.


End file.
